All the Pretty Horses
by Aelis Aisling
Summary: A look into Aelita's past. First chapter is happy, second is the tragedy. Because I'm that much of a jerk.
1. Rise

Aelita gazed out the window, trying to replace the fear in her mind with the scenery rolling past. None of her friends were anywhere on the bus, for they were headed for other places to do their community service. Odd was at an animal shelter with Ulrich, Jeremy was at a library, and Yumi had opted for the "Institute of Old Folks" as some of the residents had christened it fondly.

"Don't worry, Aelita," Sissy said, leaning over the back of her seat to smile maliciously (or so it seemed) at the elf girl. "We'll have plenty of fun together."

"I've never been around horses before," Aelita murmured, gazing down at her clenched hands.

"This is a therapeutic horse farm," Sissy explained. "All you have to do is walk beside the horses and keep the children from falling off."

Aelita kept her silence until the bus rumbled to a halt beside the building of the farm. The few students within stepped down and filed into the building to meet the owner. Immediately, the lady launched into instructions and started handed out blank nametags. A few writing instruments began to circulate within the group as it broke off to do work. Aelita was led off to a row of stalls with older looking horses gazing through the doors "After we feed these guys, we'll let take them out," her guide, a girl several years older than her named Sarah, said. Buckets for feed were filled with the grains the horses needed and water to lower the hardness. Aelita took the prepared food to each stall, sliding open the door slightly to hang the feed from the hook. Sarah checked her watch, then grabbed a pair of lead ropes from a hook on the wall. Aelita caught hers deftly and took the other girl's lead in tying it to the halter of the second horse fed. A glance at the nameplate told her she was leading Fancy.

Slowly they made their way across the lawn, Fancy more or less pulling Aelita along. The horse stopped before a gate with a board on which several names were written. As soon as there was enough space, Fancy darted in and began to graze. Smiling, Aelita walked back up to the barn.

"Pie's paddock is a bit further away," Sarah said, gesturing to a small pony. "Cider's is on the way."

Pie nickered softly as the rope was attached. Another horse, brown with white stockings, walked docilely beside Sarah. They passed a large field, occupied by only one black horse as far back as possible. It looked up as they went past and began to lope over curiously.

"Who's that?" Aelita asked, pointing to the advancing figure.

"That's a charity case," Sarah sighed. "He was rescued from a slaughterhouse with no pedigree to his name and fought the whole ride over. As soon as he was released in the field, he took off. No one can get near him."

Pie pulled onward, strong despite his size and age. He, too, knew the way to his paddock and trotted on, matching the pace of a human walk. Again her charge was off as soon as possible.

Sarah seemed to be having a bit more trouble with Cider, who seemed content to munch the grass on the outside of the fence, soAelita headed back to the barn.

A snort attracted her attention to the left, where a gigantic black horse gazed at her warily. She walked over and held out her hand. He took a sniff and rubbed his muzzle against it.

"Hey, Wraith," she murmured, stroking his thick winter coat. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Get away from there!" Sarah screamed, sprinting over. "He's unpredictable!"

"Don't worry, I know him," Aelita replied. He nudged her lightly, affectionately. "He's a big softy."

For a moment, Sarah paused, uncertain. Then she took off to the barn, sprinting as fast as she could. That didn't matter to the two reunited friends; they were happy to have each other.

Author's note: That is what my uncle actually calls his retirement community. I mean no disrespect by that.


	2. Fall

Advance Author Note: Dangit, Starlight, you're making me feel like an even bigger jerk! But thanks for being my first reviewer ever. You made me feel warm and fuzzy.  
Also, sorry for the wait. I was rewriting some parts that didn't flow right.

WRAITH WRAITH

Hours and many laps around the field later, the owner of the farm made her way over. She stopped on the outside of the fence and waved to the horse and rider. Aelita steered her way over and jumped down to talk.

"We're so glad someone was able to get through to him," the owner said, clapping her hands together. "No one has been able to get close and he hasn't had a vet exam since before he came here. Would you be willing to help us with that?" Aelita bobbed her head. "If you'll lead him down to the parking lot, we can load him in a trailer."

WRAITH WRAITH

It was several days later when the intercom called for Aelita. With a bounce in her step, she made her way to the front office.

The owner of the horse center stood as the door opened, a sick expression painting her face. Suddenly, Aelita felt drained of all her energy and sat down.

"How long does he have?" she murmured, trying not to cry.

"We were thinking we should put him down soon," the owner replied gently, secretly glad she didn't have to break the news. "It's amazing he survived this long."

"What is it?" the girl whispered, at last letting her emotions free.

"Cancer." That six letter word sunk in her stomach, pulling her heart with it. "It went unchecked for so long, it spread. The only way we could save him has less than a fifty percent chance of success. We wanted you to make the decision."

Her world trembled for a moment. She could save him! He didn't have to die!

But he might. And there was the chance he would be crippled by such a procedure, unable to run as he once had. How would that feel?

"Put him down," she managed at last. "It's the least I could do for him."

WRAITH WRAITH

That Thursday, rain fell heavily upon the land, washing the streets clean, the people soaked, and the buildings inaccessible. It reflected negative feelings perfectly.

Of course, that was in Britain, where this weather was perfectly normal. At Kadic Academy, however, the gray clouds merely loomed on the horizon while fluffier clouds, light as feathers and holding enough water to keep its form. Aelita scanned them, her mind twisting the cotton forms into shapes. Each shape unlocked more memories. Her first ride came to her: walking past the stalls of ponies, each munching contentedly on its hay. Her father held her right hand, keeping up a commentary on each horse they passed, but she was barely listening.

The pony stalls ended, replaced by those larger for the greater beasts. These failed to impress her, even as the more spirited ones tossed their heads and let loose proud cries of their strength. Still her father talked, gripping her hand a little tighter. Still she walked on, then end of the barn in sight.

The next few stalls were empty, devoid of the sawdust flooring. Her father tried to pull her back the way they had came, but childhood curiosity pulled her onward.

At last they came to the end of the row, the stalls grew even larger. Only one was occupied. Here stood a gigantic black monster, at least two feet taller than her. It raised its head from the pile of hay on the floor and strode the short distance to the door. Slowly, cautiously, it leaned over the top of its door, almost coming face to face with her. Her father tried to pull her back, telling her they needed to get away, but she resisted and lifted her free hand. For one moment, the horse flinched, but then came forward to catch her scent. Gently it rubbed his muzzle against her skin.

"Daddy," she said, looking up into her father's eyes. "I want to ride this one!"

A flurry of movement later, she was atop the steed, at least six feet off the ground. Yet, instead of feeling fear, she felt confidence, even as the students on either side of her gazed up from their ponies in shock and awe.

Each gait was smooth, the horse gently adapting its course to allow the ponies room. Unfortunately, the hour was over far too soon and Aelita felt herself walking beside her ride, traveling the path back to the stall. The horse was untacked, brushed down. She kissed it on the nose before saying, "See you next week, Wraith."

WRAITH WRAITH

A pickup truck pulled in front of her, waking her from her reverie. Behind her, her friends murmured their condolences and wished her luck. Jeremy pushed Mr. Pück into her hands with a smile. She returned the grin shakily before turning and running to the truck.  
The ride there was silent, the driver unsure of what to say and Aelita smiling gently as she clutched her doll to her chest. Tears came unbidden but not unwanted as they neared the vet, the site of the euthanasia treatment. Wraith waited nearby, looking slightly lost and confused. When he saw her, he reared his head up and pulled at the lead line. The vet holding him was dragged forward a little as he came to meet her. The tears flowed liberally as she wrapped her arms around his immense neck.

"Goodbye, Wraith," she murmured, at last pulling away to look him in the eyes. He blinked slowly, unable to understand what she said. "It's for the best."

For the first time, as she led him through the building, she realized his breathing was far more ragged than normal, though he didn't carry himself as though it was. Someone passed her a tissue, for which she was grateful.

At last they arrived at the room in which the procedure was to take place. Three of the four walls were decorated with scenes from fields, the fourth covered in medical apparatus.

"Wait a moment," the owner of the therapy center said. "Let's get one last picture."

Aelita took her place by the great beast's side, draping her right arm over his neck. He pushed his head against her chest fondly with a nicker. There was a flash, then the veterinary staff went into a flurry of movement, hooking him up to various machines. All the while, she stroked his fur, whispering gentle reassurances to him and herself.

A few moments later, it was all over. She closed her eyes against the sight ofthe great Shirelimp in death. "Goodbye."

WRAITH WRAITH

A month later found Aelita pulling on a pair of boots. Outside her door, Sissy was saying things like: "Hurry up, we're going to be late!" She checked her reflection in the mirror one last time, smiled, and ran out.

Of course, she hadn't been the only thing in the mirror. In the top left corner was a picture of a small girl with pink hair atop a gigantic black beast. On the other side was a picture of an older girl with an arm around the neck of a similar horse.

WRAITH WRAITH

The end! Let me see... Fancy is a common horse name, my grandma had one named that; Cider was the first horse I really rode; Pie is a horse at my current horse center and is just as I described him, but slightly wilder; and Sarah is another volunteer.  
Also, just so you know, this made me cry as well. Go hug a horse or stuffed animal; it helped me.


End file.
